


Morning Coffee

by vivalanickfan1



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rain, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalanickfan1/pseuds/vivalanickfan1
Summary: The story takes place in the future of the LOTR/the hobbit universe, where the dwarves and elves and so on had adapted to the change of the world and modern technology.But today was different, I didn’t know how or why, but I could feel that it was different. Then you first chough a glimpse of silver blond hair. I have seen silver hair before, but not like this. I tried to look for the tall stranger with the silver hair, he was easy to spot since he was so tall, but still because It was so busy here in the morning it was hard to get a good look at him. Within a few minutes I lost track of him. “Damnit!” I though...





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

It was a raining and it was morning, I was sitting in my apartment enjoying my morning coffee before I had to go to work.  
Looking out of the window, I could see all the people walking, already on their way to work, but I was just here waiting since I had the day off.

Some time later, more or less when the coffee got cold, I decided to take a quick shower and go to my local coffee shop and sit there and work on some papers that was close to due.

After the quick shower I headed down to the coffee shop, but first music!  
Plugged in my headset and started playing (Your/Favorite/Song). Every time it rained I somehow managed to find peace in the rain.  
Because after the rain, the sun would come out.  
I watched as I walked the people around me, trying to find shelter under their coats or umbrellas, it was always a good chuckle seeing peoples panic moments as soon as it always starts to rain.  
But for some reason it should not be a surprise since the chance of rain is always big in this country/ city.

 

But today was different, I didn’t know how or why, but I could feel that it was different.  
Then you first chough a glimpse of silver blond hair. I have seen silver hair before, but not like this.  
I tried to look for the tall stranger with the silver hair, he was easy to spot since he was so tall, but still because It was so busy here in the morning it was hard to get a good look at him.  
Within a few minutes I lost track of him.  
“ _Damnit!”_ I though.  
I was always busy here in Mirkwood capital in the morning, so it didn’t really surprise me that I lost track.  
Oh well… taking a left turn info a small yet bohemian street, with lots of decorations both on the walls and in the ceiling, I have always loved this street, and this is where the best coffee existed.

 

Opening the door to the coffee shop called **Luna** , which is my favorite shop I might add, I found my usual spot and plopped down, got up to the desk and got my coffee and a muffin, paid and sat back down.  
They always brought the orders down to the tables, since it was a small coffee shop it was never that busy.  
And that’s what I liked about it, and bonus part! It has a small library with a big selection of books and folklore.

When I sat back down I looked outside and just let my mind wonder.

 

Time passed and I was ‘woken’ up but someone with silver blond hair passing my part of the window.  
It completely woke me up and my eyes followed the silver hair.  
The door bell went off and the tall stranger entered the shop. He went straight to the desk and ordered a ‘coffee to go’. His voice was smooth and deep, in an almost calming way.  
I silently watched the stranger from afar, and yet I could hear him clearly.  
He somehow looked familiar in my eyes, from where I don’t know though…  
While he was waiting for his coffee, he looked around, he almost knew just where too look, like he had been here a million times.  
I saw that he slowly started looking my way, I quickly looked out of the window, but I could see his reflection in the window so I knew where he was looking.  
I saw his sky-blue eyes looking my way, “ _wow…”_ I thought to myself when I saw his face.  
The long silver blond hair framed his face perfectly, and the dark eyebrows really intensified his sky-blue eyes, which makes him look even more handsome.

 

“Here you go sir!” the barista said to the stranger.

The stranger thanked the barista with a small smile and accepted the coffee cup and started walking out. But he turned around and took a quick last glimpse of me.  
That was when our eyes met. I had been looking directly at him since I thought he was leaving.  
His sky-blue eyes met my (Y/E/C) colored eyes. Something happened at that moment. But moments like that only lasts for so long.  
What felt like minutes turned out to be only seconds. The stranger was the first one to look away and left the coffee shop.

I couldn’t help but feel like… like… ZING and we were connected.

 

It has been thousands of years since most of the elves left for the undying lands, but rumors were that the Mirkwood elves still walked among us.  
I have read a lot about it, but I didn’t believe in it, I didn’t believe that there would be elves, nymphs, orcs or stuff like that in the twenty-first century.  
And yet there were a few hints here and there. Yes, there were dwarfs and humans, but no other then that. No one really talked about what happened after the last war which was thousand of years ago.  
They said that after the ring was destroyed, the orcs died out and were just gone. The high elves and wizards went to the undying lands, so magic was gone.  
And yet I couldn’t help but feeling that it was a lie. Sometimes I swear I could hear the trees speak to me.

 

It all started when I was 7 years old. My parents and I had lived in the woods for a long time, in a house that has been passed down from generation to generation.  
Anyhow, when I was 7 years old, I was walking in woods in the snow, it was night, but the reflection from the moon made the snow light up, so it wasn’t even that dark.  
But it was still snowing and I was trying to find my way back to the house, but I got lost in the snow, and the falling snow had already covered up my tracks so I couldn’t see where I had been walking. It was really cold, I was only wearing rubber boots and a winter coat and underneath I only had a nightgown on. I could feel myself getting colder and colder and soon I sat down up against a tree and I had tears in my eyes.

I was lost.

I couldn’t find my way back home. I closed my eyes for what felt like a second but turned out to be minutes. I had fallen asleep up against the tree. I felt something/someone lifting me up from the ground, a pair of strong arms carrying me, I opened my eyes, but I was still half asleep.  
The only thing I remember was the silver blond long hair and the softly spoken words of a different language, a language which was dead.  
The stranger carried me home, I was a little more awake and I looked up at the stranger, he was wearing a long silver gown and looked so graceful and beautiful, and in my tiny eyes he looked like a king.  
He noticed I was awake and looked down at me and gave me a soft smile.

“Sleep, little one, and when you wake up this would all be a dream” He spoke softly.  
“Who are you?” I asked in my tiny rasped voice, could feel my eyes getting heavier.  
“Thran….” That was all I heard because I had fallen asleep in the stranger’s warm arms.

 

And that was all I remembered. The stranger with silver blond hair carrying me home. And I only heard half of what he said. The stranger whom had left the coffee shop looked like my childhood savior, I felt a strong connection towards him. I needed to find him and ask him if I knew him…

 

And yet he was gone again, right when I had the chance… “Damnit” I sighed.    
             


	2. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days had passed since you saw the stranger last time..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Creators notes]   
> Just so you know, incase you didn't, you are reading in first personperspektive, which is why i write i, me, and so on and not "you" ;)

A few days had passed since I last saw the stranger… I was now at work just sorting out some files for my boss and all I could think about, or have been able to think about it this man, with his silver blond hair and sky-blue eyes and strong jawline… I could feel my knees getting weak, so I took a deep breath and got up from the chair, started walking to the break room to get some (Y/F/D).

 

“(Y/N)! Come here for a second!” my boss aka Mr. Henrikson called me from his office.

I sighed and walked to the office.

“What’s up? Mr. Henrikson” I asked once I was standing in the doorway.

  
“I need you to deliver some papers for me” He said… I looked at him with a confused look.

  
“Why not just get the mail department to do it?” I asked, he sighed and looked at me.

  
“Because they aren’t here and I need it done, NOW. Would you please just do it? And take as long as you need I just need them delivered today.” He explained.   
I made a tiny complaining noise but walked over a took the papers which were now in an envelope. I looked at the address on the envelope, “ _Greenleaf ink._ ” It said.

  
“is there a specific person whom I should give these papers too?” I asked, Mr. Henrikson told me that I just had to give them to the CEO’s personal assistant or the CEO himself.   
Mr. Henrikson gave me the rest of the day off when after I had delivered the papers, so the faster I got it done the earlier I would call it a day.

 

I took my thinks and put the envelope in my bag and left. Down to the bus stop, hopped on the bus and off we go. It took about 40 minutes to get to the address.   
And holy shit this building was huge! Well I might get lost here… who knows!  
I walked into the reception and asked which floor the CEO was on, after I told her and showed her my work ID so she knew that I was telling the truth when I said which company I came from. In the elevator and pressed the button for the 23rd floor. The elevator had big glass windows so you could really get a good look on the city and also the view. It was a beautiful view.

 

*Ding*

 

The sound from the elevator woke me up and I walked out, and I had to cross a bridge/hallway from one building to another since they were almost like twin towers or something but at least they were connected so I didn’t have to go all the way around.

This floor also had a reception… Again I walked over and explained my arrival, the lady was kind to me and told me where to go and whom to talk to.   
So I did, there were a tiny waiting area, so I sat down and took out the envelope which clearly stated “ _Classified”_ which just made me a little more nervous…   
I wanted to make sure that I gave it to the CEO even though Mr. Henrikson had told me it’s okay to leave it with the personal assistant. Something just didn’t felt right about it though….

 

I waited, and I waited, and waited… before I realized it, I had been sitting in the waiting area for about 1 hour.  
“ _Oh come on… I can’t take that fucking long just to talk so some people…”_ I though to myself, just as I thought that I heard the door open and I heard some men talking.

I got up and looked somewhat representable, I looked for the CEO, the ladies had told me that he was very recognizable with his long blond hair and tall figure, so I started to look for that.   
And about 30 seconds later I saw him.

It was the stranger from the coffee shop! My jaw dropped, had I been thinking about the CEO of Greenleaf ink. These past days!?! I swallowed the lump I had in my throat.

 

There was some inaudible conversation between the CEO and his personal assistant, before I knew it he was walking towards me. And it only took him a few steps before he was in front of me.

 

“So you are the one Mr. Henrikson has sent to deliver the papers, well follow me into my office” He said with his smooth soothing voice. I snapped out of my trance and followed him into his office, we walked for a few seconds and walked into this HUGE office with giant windows with the full view of the city _. “You can see my office building from here”_ I thought as I looked out.

 

“So, Mr. Henrikson couldn’t leave and deliver these himself again.” Mr. Greenleaf said, he made a gesture for me to sit down but I politely refused.

 

“Yes sir. Mr. Henrikson has a lot on his mind at the moment, a lot of things are going on in the office so he has a lot to do. Which is why I asked me to do it.” I said in a confident way, though all the alarm bells in my head was running wild.

 

“Well I know what that’s like, but he still soon need to make a decision soon-“ I interrupted him

 

“Wait, decision? What do you mean about that?” I said, he looked at me a little confused and sighed, he rubbed his temple.

 

“I see… He haven’t told any of you yet… He is going to sell his company to me soon.” Mr. Greenleaf said looking straight into my (Y/E/C) eyes. I was shocked.

 

“What’s going to happen to all of the employees? Are we going to be looking for new jobs? “ I asked, looking on the ground.

 

“Maybe, I will be looking at all of the employees profiles and see who can stay and who will get fired-“ I interrupted him again.

 

“16 years ago…” I started, I could feel he was getting annoyed by me, well I did interrupt him a few times now, he looked annoyed, yet interested and questionable at me.

 

“16 years ago, did you save a little girl from the freezing snow in the middle of the night?” I asked in a low voice, I looked straight into his eyes to make sure he wasn’t lying.   
I saw the shock in his face. He didn’t answer me just looked at me.

 

“Well?! Did you!?!” I said in a louder tone, I was getting frustrated.   
He didn’t say anything but his expression told me everything. He got up from his chair and started to walk towards me, slowly.  
I could feel tears dwelling up in my eyes, I took a step back.

 

“(Y/N)” He said in a soft voice, at this point he was almost in front of me.

I couldn’t look at him, my childhood hero and my saviour, here trying to fuck with my future and career.   
I shoved the envelope onto his chest along with pushing him away from me.

 

“Get away from me!!” I yelled.

 

So many emotions were going through my head right now, and I had no control.  
My instincts took over and I ran out of the office and back to the elevator.  
I heard my name being yelled, but I didn’t turn around.  
I heard footsteps coming after me, and just as the elevator doors closed I saw a glimpse of Mr. Greenleaf. He had a sad look on his face.

 

Down on ground level, I ran out of the building. I could still hear my name being called.

 

“(Y/N)!” Mr. Greenleaf yelled.

 

And then everything went black.                          


End file.
